falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
R
|crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * * |editor id =LocMountainsRGProcessingServicesLocation }} R&G Processing Services is a location in the Savage Divide region of Appalachia in 2102. Site Charlie is connected to its main building. Background R&G Processing Services was a front for the nuclear missile silo Site Charlie, with an elevator in the building leading to the facility. CEO Thomas Glen had an arrangement with the U.S. government, stating that the company would be kept afloat in exchange for keeping things quiet about Site Charlie. Employees were told not to tamper with the elevator and to not ask too many questions. On the other hand, they were given an extremely light workload and numerous employee benefits, including recreational activities and up to three hour lunches with their families. This made some, including mechanic Pat Rhodes, suspicious, though they were told that it was because of Glen's commitment to worker safety and health over profits.R&G Processing Services terminal entries Layout The factory is connected to a rail line, for which there is a loading dock and yard on the western end of the area. Moving into the parking lot, there is a utility shed with a few junk items and containers inside. The main area is composed of two buildings, the factory and garage. The latter holds a terminal and an old forklift. The factory has a number of shipping crates and rusted machinery, as well as the elevator leading to Site Charlie. An overseer's cache is across from the entrance. One door on the first level opens to a break room with lockers a Nuka-Cola machine, among other items, while another leads to a fenced-in section of the yard. From here, another garage can be accessed, with a tool case and terminal inside. The second floor of the factory has little of note, though it can be used to access the roof. The upper area of this location can be accessed in three ways - either by climbing the nearby hills, using a staircase in the parking lot or via a catwalk connected to the main building. This area has another building with a side room used for storage. Directly across from it, in the facility itself, is a gated section with more loot. Heading up the stairs leads to a door that goes to the catwalk roof access. An explosives crate is next to some barrels there. Notable loot * Overseer's log - Site Charlie - Holotape, in an overseer's cache next to the elevator. * Two potential magazines: ** In the yellow container trolley, against the west wall, inside the upper concrete structure with the giant vat inside it, just right of the open security mesh wall with the green work cabinets (interior). ** On a shelf left of the overseer's cache, underneath a cardboard box. * Potential Vault-Tec bobblehead - On a cabinet shelf near a terminal, in an outdoor shed inside the fenced area. * A Nuka-Cola Quantum and Nuka-Cherry can spawn in the staff room in the lower factory. Appearances R&G Processing Services appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery FO76 Overseer's log - Site Charlie.png|Overseer's log - Site Charlie References Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Savage Divide locations ru:R&G − Услуги по обработке zh:R&G加工服務 uk:R&G - Послуги з обробки